Mirror's Reflection
by inuliedelfenx
Summary: AU. Two-shot. He blew it off at first, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him, but when he talks to her, he begins to relize that she's very real.
1. Elegant

Oh my god. Something that isn't yaoi.

The world is going to end.

Anyway, this is going to be a two-shot and it is deciated to my lovely wifey ryukia-chan. I love you!

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man

* * *

Glassy blue eyes stare back at me every time I looked in the mirror. These eyes belong to a girl, her silky black hair hanging loosely to her shoulders, bangs brushing against her forehead. She would often smile at me when I saw her. Up until now, I've ignored her, telling myself that she wasn't real.

But now, I believe she is very real. I don't know how she could have gotten stuck on inside of a mirror, but she was.

I started talking to her when she placed her hand up against the glass of the mirror. She had a soft smile on her face, but it didn't seem to match the lonely look in her eyes. I came up to the mirror and faced her. She said something, but here voice couldn't seem to travel through the glass. I held up one finger, letting her know that I would be right back.

I went to the desk in my room and put out a marker from a cup holder I kept pencils and other writing objects and marched back over to the mirror. I held the marker up in from of her and she gave me a puzzled look, titled her head to the side. I pulled the cap off the marker and gently pressed to the cold glass.

_I can't seem to hear your voice. Do you have something to write with?_

She leaned foreword as her eyes ran over my writing; she smiled and held up a finger. The tip of it turned a dark color and she pressed it to the glass, as she ran her finger across the glass, words started to appear.

_Yes. _Was all she wrote.

As my eyes finished reading, the word disappeared. I blinked. How did she do that? I pressed the marker against the glass.

_How did you do that?_

She made on expression like she was laughing before writing something with her finger again.

_I use magic. It's something very common in my world._

I raised an eyebrow.

_What is your world like beyond this glass?_

_It's…peaceful, _She wrote. _But boring._

The people in her world were capable with magic, how could that be boring?

_You live in a world were you can use magic. How is that boring? _I asked.

She signed and sat down on her knees. I followed suit, crossing my legs.

_It gets overrated sometimes. You human's think to highly of things that you aren't able to do. _She said.

Something accorded to me as I read that.

_If you're not human, then what are you?_

_We are called Noah. _She said.

_Noah? Like in the bible? _I asked.

She shook her head, a smirk on her tan face. _No, Noah do not believe in silly things such as religion. _

_Does your kind have any beliefs?_

She nodded. _Yes, we believe that when we die in this world, we are reborn in your world._

That sounded interesting. _Do you know if this is true or not?_

_Yes._ She wrote.

_How so?_

She was hesitant for a moment, contemplating weather or not she should tell me or not, but in the end, she did.

_I've seen people in your world that once lived in mine._

_Really? Who?_

_They go by different names now, so I can't give you a name._

_Can't give me a name or can't tell me because you don't want me telling anybody else about your world?_

She smirked. _You know, you're not as dumb as you look._

I snorted and glared at her, she just continued to smirk. _And you're not as nice as you look._

She shrugged, but didn't write anything down. We sat in silence for a moment, before I decided to write something.

_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings._ I said. She smiled softly.

_You didn't._

_Good._

_Can I ask you something? _She asked.

_Shoot._

_Aren't you scared of me?_

I thought about that for a moment. When I first saw her, she really didn't scare me. I just thought she was something that my mind conjured up so I wouldn't be so lonely. She was a very pretty girl. She was dress in a white dress that really didn't seem to fit her all that well. I don't see how anybody could really be scared of someone so cute, weather they where inside a mirror or not. Now, if she looked like one of those ugly monsters like they showed in horror movies like _It,_ then I would be scared.

I looked at her. She was looking at me, no doubt waiting for my reply. I finally lifted my arm and wrote something.

_No, should I be? You aren't going to pop out of here and eat me are you?_

She laughed. _No, but don't you think it's a bit strange that I'm in your mirror?_

I shrugged. _A little bit, why are you in my mirror anyway?_

_Because I thought you seemed interesting. I wanted to watch you, to have something to do with my time._

I smirked. _Interesting? How so?_

She blushed._ I don't really know myself._

_Well…let me know when you figure that out._ I winked at her and her blush darken.

_Will do._

_So… What's your name? _I asked.

_Road, Road Kamelot. Yours?_

_That's quite an interesting name. My name my name is Allen, Allen Walker._

She looked to the side, the same soft smile on her face and mouthed my name to herself.

"Allen! Lavi's here for you!" Mana called from downstairs. Crap, I forgot that he was coming over to spend the week with me while he's family wentout of town to take of some business relate things. I signed, running a hand through my hair.

_I have to go. A friend of mine is staying the week here while his family is away._ She smiled and nodded in understanding.

_I understand. I guess I'll talk to you soon then. Goodbye, Allen._

_Goodbye, Road. See you soon._ I wrote and with that she disappeared, her hands tucked behind her back and a wind grin on her face. I got up and got a tissue from my desk and quickly wiped the words off the mirror as I heard Lavi march is way upstairs. My door burst open as Lavi entered.

"Hiya, Al!" He shouted, walking over to my bed and placing his bag down on it. He turned to look at me, his hands on his hips as I was crouched in front of the mirror rubbing the remains from the mirror. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning the mirror. What does it look like I'm doing?" I explained, standing up and throwing the tissue away in the garbage next to my door.

"Cleaning a mirror, I guess." Lavi said, plopping down on my bed. He tucked his arms behind is head and there was nothing more said.

I wonder what Lavi would do if he found out about Road? I mean she's a girl living in another world on the other side of my mirror. That in and of itself is very creepy. He might think I was insane and get Mana to get my head examined. Maybe I was crazy. I mean a world just beyond a mirror? That does sound a bit farfetched.

But Lavi was also a pretty strange person. His birth name is Deak, but he convinced his parent's to change it to Lavi. I have no idea why, either. Now that I think about it, I should ask him why…

"Hey, Lavi?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmm" He replied.

"I've been meaning to ask you this, but I keep forgetting to, but why did you change your name?" I asked, crossing the length of my room to sit on the edge of my bed. He turned on his side to my eye contact with me.

"Because the word 'Lavi' comes from the Hebrew word meaning lion. I thought that best suited my personality."

I groaned, running a hand over my face. "I should have known you would pick something that would match your Great Wall of China sized ego." He just laughed and rolled over onto his stomach. I fell back and rested my hand on his back. I could feel his back rising and falling with each breath he took and I soon fell asleep.

When I woke up, Lavi wasn't on my bed anymore. I starched my limps and sat up, yawning. Lavi was sitting at my desk looking at an article on the computer. I got off the bed and stood behind him. He looked up at me, his usual goofy grin on his face.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" He said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep…" I muttered, placing my hand on the back of the chair and looking at the computer screen. "What are you reading?"

Lavi just waved his hand at me and turned back to the computer. "It's cool, I fell asleep too. I'm reading an article on some weird stuff that's been happening around town."

I didn't say anything; I just read the article on the screen over his shoulder.

**Bizarre Suicides Attempts**

_Late last night, a woman was found on the floor in her bathroom half dead after drinking bleach. She was rushed to the hospital when found by a sibling. We can not release the name of the woman, but her reasons for her attempt were because her younger sister that died came to her through a mirror and told her that if she were to die, they would be able to be together and live happily. The woman is not the first to have said something similar to this. There was another suicide attempt three months ago that had the same reason. Psychologists believe that this is happening do to serve grief and people not being able to accept that their loved ones have past on. There have been four suicide attempts and two commited that were all for the same reasons…_

My heart skipped a beat as I read on, a lump beginning to form at the bottom of my throat.

_The police have suspicions that this could be the act of a cereal killer. They are warning townspeople to stay away from pills and not buy fast food until this matter has been taken care of._

My heart was pounding in my chest as my eyes scanned the final sentence of the article. I stood up straight; my hands began to shake at my side.

"You done?" Lavi asked, leaning back in the chair, bring his feet up to rest on the desk and tucking his hands behind his head. I nodded, turning around and heading back towards my bed. I feel on it, grapping the pillow and burying my face in it.

Is what that article said true? Did those people really see people on the other side of their mirrors? Did they really tell them to kill themselves?

Road… Crap, it didn't seem like she was the kind of person to do something like that. She was too cute and she was only about my age.

"You alright, Allen?" Lavi asked. "Did that article freak you out that much?"

I sat up, crossing my legs and putting the pillow in my lap. "…No, it didn't scare me, but something else is…"

"What's wrong?" He asked, getting off the chair and coming to sit on the bed with me. His worry looked genuine.

"You'll think I'm crazy…"

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "As if. You've my best friend. I'd love ya even if you were a junkie or a killer or even a homo that had the hots for me."

"…Lavi."

"I'm serious. If you have the hots for me man, just say so. I'm down with that."

"…Lavi…Do you ever shut up?" I asked, slapping my palm to my face, shaking my head. He could be so stupid sometimes.

He grinned mischievously, "I don't know. You tell me."

It took me a while to get what he was implying. When it hit me, I chunked the pillow at him. "Prev, no wonder the girl stay away from you"

"Hehe. Alright, but seriously, what's wrong…?"He said; straighten out his posture and giving me his full attention.

I stayed quite for a moment. He said he'd wouldn't think I was crazy and plus we had just read that article, so he didn't really have a reason to not believe me if I told him about Road.

Still…what if something were to happen to Road… I didn't want anything to happen to her. I had just meet her, but I was already feeling attached to her.

"Allen?"

I sighed, and answered him. "Yes, Lavi?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Are you going to tell me or dance circles around it?"

"…Fine. I'll tell you, but you have to_ promise_ me you will_ not_ say anything about it unless needed to."

"Cross my heart and hope to lose another eye, baby." He said, making a mock statue pose and then pointing to the eye patch on his right eye.

"Alright…That article we just read…about people coming from mirrors…that's been happening to me for about a month now…" Lavi stared at me and then to the mirror across the room were Road and I had been talking.

"No way! Really?" He exclaimed once he had gained his composure. He got of the bed and bolted to the mirror, studying it. He knocked on the glass and pressed his ear to it. I just sat there and watched him.

"Dude, has he talked to you?" He asked, walking around the mirror, grabbing hold of the sides and shaking it a little.

"She," I corrected. "And yes, today was the first time she and I spoke."

Lavi looked a bit taken back. "A girl? Is she cute? How old is she?"

"Yes, Lavi, a girl. How is that fact shocking? She's around our age and yes, she is quite cute."

"What's her name?"

"Road. Why?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Just curious, ah!" He exclaimed, as something seemed to dawn on him. "Why were you cleaning the mirror when I first got here?"

"Because our voices can't seem to travel through the glass, so I had to use a marker to communicate with her." I said, getting off the bed and walking over to stand next to Lavi.

"Can I meet her?" Lavi asked a little pout on his face.

"If you don't tell anybody." I said, crossing my arms and eyeing him. "And if see shows up during your stay here."

"I'm not going to tell anybody!" Lavi exclaimed, tossing his hands up in the air.

"Ok, ok, jeez Lavi, I was just making sure. There's no need to get upset about it." I stated. I turned to the mirror and knocked on it, calling Road's name softly. I knew it was fruitless, but it couldn't hurt to try. She didn't show up. I sighed and turned to Lavi, shaking my head.

"Darn," Lavi said, placing his chin in his hand. He shrugged soon afterwards, "Oh well, there's always later."

"Allen! Lavi! Dinner!" Mana called from downstairs. We left my room in silence, Lavi going before me. As I closed the door I felt like there someone was staring at me.

We had rice and chicken for dinner. I played with mine, while Lavi dug right in like it was the first meal he had in over a month. Mana sat across from me eating his slowly as laughing at Lavi.

"Slow down, Lavi, your going to choke of you keep eating that fast." Mana said placing his fork and knife down, staring at Lavi with worry.

"Aw, don't you worry! I'll be just fine Mr. Walker!" Lavi shouted, shoving another fork full in his mouth, grinning all the while. Mana watched him for a few more minutes then looked at me.

I shrugged. "Don't look at me, Mana. I'm surprise I've tamed him as much as I have through these years. Lavi does what Lavi wants." Mana signed before picking up his fork to resume his eating. He still gave Lavi worried looks as he continued to shovel mouth in his mouth.

"Lavi," I started. He turned to look at me, his cheeks puffed out from having far too much food in it. "Please, for the love of god, do what Mana tells you too. You're going to give him a heart attack if you keep shoving foot in your mouth like an animal."

He saluted me and resumed eating at a slower pace. Mana smiled at me from across the table.

We ate the rest of dinner in silence, but with a few snide remarks from Lavi telling me to hurry it up. I just glared from beside him; he returned my glare with his usual smile. When Mana and I finished our plates, I took his, Lavi's and my plates to the sinks. I turned on the water and begin to rinse them of before putting him in the dishwasher. I kicked the door closed and turned to Lavi who was tapping his foot impatiently against the tile floor.

"You are so impatient." I stated with a smirk brushing past him to the stairway. He said thanks to Mana before following after me. I stopped in the middle of the stairway as Lavi jumped three stairs at a time. Something had just dawned on me.

Road only showed herself when nobody was in my room or when I was the only one in there. Maybe she had come out while we were eating. It sure is a possibility. Why not give it a shot.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asked from behind me.

"Nothing," I replied. "I was just thinking about something."

"Something like what?"

"Road only seems to show herself when no one else is in my room or when I'm the only one in there. There could be a possibility that she's there now."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for!" Lavi exclaimed, grapping my hand and dragging me upstairs and he continued to drag me until we came face to face with my door. I demanded him to stop so I could take a look in to see if she was there. I didn't want him scaring her away.

I pushed the door open a little bit to take a look inside and sure enough, she was there. She was sitting on her butt, drawing things with her fingers. She glanced at me and smiled, but before I could say anything, she disappeared.

"Damn…" I cursed, opening the door all the way.

"She wasn't there?" Lavi asked follow in behind me.

"No, she was, but I think she thought I was warning her that we were coming back in and that meant for her to leave." I explained, crossing my room to stand in front of the mirror. "She left her drawings though." I said running my fingers over a little doddle she had drawn.

Lavi came up behind to look. He studied them for a moment before pointing out a doddle. The doddle had hair that fell to their shoulders, a scar on his face, and a discolored right arm. "This looks a little like you, just with different features." He said.

I examined it more a moment longer. It kinda did look a little like me now that Lavi had pointed it out to me. "A little bit." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. He pointed to another figure.

"Doesn't this look a little like Yuu?"

I looked at it carefully. It didn't look a little like Kanda. It looked _exactly _like Kanda and the drawing next to him looked like Lenalee, just with short hair. I pointed at it. "Yeah, it does and doesn't this look like Lenalee?" I asked.

"Yeah, it does, just with really short hair." He agreed. There was silence as we continued to look at the doodles that Road had left. Why would she leave her doodles behind? Was she trying to tell me something?

Urg. This was making me head hurt.

"Allen," Lavi's voice rang out pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?"

He pointed to the mirror and looked at me. "There fading away." He stated. I focused back on my mirror. They were fading away. This freaking crazy, I've only talked to her once and she's alright playing mind tricks on me. Maybe that article was right or I was just crazy.

No, I wasn't crazy. Lavi could see the drawings as clearly as I could. Lavi signed next to me again, pulling me out of my thoughts once more. Thank God for Lavi.

"Well, she obviously isn't going to show herself yet, so why don't we do something else for the time being?" Lavi said walking over to the DVD rack in the right corner of my room. "Let's watch a movie." I shrugged, walking over to the rack as well.

"Alright,"

"How about _Silent Hill_?" He asked, pulling the DVD from the rack and holding up. I shook my head.

"Seen it to many times."

He placed the DVD back were it came from and picked another from the rack. "_Underworld?"_ He tired again.

"Sure, that's fine." Lavi smiled and practically skipped to the TV room across the hall. He handed me the DVD as he grabbed a blanket from the closet behind the sofa. I put the disc in the player and hit play after skipping through all the previews. I sat beside Lavi as the movie began. He draped the blanket over the both of us and curled up against the arm of the sofa.

I have to admit, Kate Beckinsale is one beautiful woman, or 'porn even with clothes on' as Lavi puts it. I couldn't help but agree with him.

When the movie ended, Lavi had fallen asleep. I got up and turned to TV off and went back to where Lavi laid. I shook his shoulder gently, trying to walk him, but he didn't budge. I signed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and dragged him to my room. This would be a lot easier if Lavi could hold some of his weight, but no, he was as dead as a doorknob.

I kicked the door open and the first thing I did was look at the mirror. She wasn't there. I didn't really blame her, though. It was three in morning.

I dragged Lavi to my bed and laid him down. I took his shoes off and he stirred a little, but only enough to bury himself in the covers. Signing, I took my own shoes off and walking over to my desk. I pulled the marker I had been using earlier out of the cup and walked over to the mirror.

_There's no need to hide anymore. I told him about you and he wants to meet you. But weather you want to meet him is up to you. –Allen_

I finish the note I'd be leaving for Road and dropped the marker to the ground. I got up and stumbled my way to my bed. Pulling the covers back, I crawled in burying myself in the cold sheets, quickly falling into slumber.

_I felt a sense of peace as I looked out into the horizon. I was standing in a field with flowers that stretch out about a couple of miles._

"_Allen."_

_I looked at the person who called my name. That was when I released that I was holding hands with someone. _

"_Yes, love." I said. The woman smiled at me. Her smile seemed familiar, but I could place whose it was._

"_Isn't she beautiful?" She asked as she looked down at a cradle that sat on the ground. There was a baby sleep soundly in it. _

"_She's just as beautiful you are." I said. Why in the world was I saying such things. I didn't even know this lady. _

_She let go of my hand and pick the baby up from its cradle. I wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing my lips to her forehead._

"_I love you."_

When I woke up, I was sweating. I kicked the cover off me and sat up. What in the world was that? Why would I have a dream like that about Road? I looked to the side to see if Lavi was awake but he was there. I looked around the room and found him sitting in front of the mirror.

He was talking to Road.

He stopped writing when he heard me crawl out of bed. "Good morning, sunshine. Look who decided to show up." He said pointing to Road. She smiled at me and I was reminded of the dream that I had last night. Shaking my head, I walked over to Lavi and took the marker out of his hands.

_Good Morning. I see you got my message. Now I'm going to go take a shower. Have fun talking Mr. Crack head._ I gave the marker back to Lavi and went to my dresser to pick out a clean pair of clothes.

"Hey, I'm not a crack head!" Lavi shouted. I didn't say anything to him as I walked out my door and headed for the bathroom. I pushed the door open and placed my clothes on the back of the toilet. Pulling the curtain back, I turn the knob until the water was lukewarm. I removed my clothes and stepped in.

Once I was done, I dressed and headed back to my room, dumping my dirty clothes off in the hamper by the stairway on the way. When I entered my room, Lavi wasn't in front of the mirror anymore. He wasn't even in the room and Road wasn't here either. I signed and turned around to leave the room. Leave it Lavi to up and disappear, making it were I have no idea where he is.

"Lavi!" I called out into the hallway. No answer. I walk to the stairway and climb down them. "Mana?"

"Yeah?" He relied from in the living room. He was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV.

I walked up to him and leaned against the couch. "Have you seen Lavi?"

"No, he isn't upstairs with you?" He asked turning around to look at me.

"I don't think so. He didn't answer when I called him." What if Road had done something to him…No, stop thinking like that Allen. Road wouldn't do anything to him. Don't just jump to conclusions, you dummy.

"Maybe he's using the bathroom?" Mana offered.

I thought about it for a second. He could have used the washroom I was using, so maybe he came down here to use it, but wouldn't Mana have seen him if you did?

"Maybe."

"Go check." He said.

"Alright, thanks Mana." I said, walking threw the dinning room to get to the bathroom. The door was closed, but light was seeping through under the door. Maybe he was in there. I gently knocked on the door.

"Lavi," I said. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah, I take that you're out of the shower now?" He said cheerfully. Thank you god. He was alright. Why was I worried to begin with? That article was making me paranoid.

"Yeah, it's your turn." I heard the toilet flush as he opened door. He was wiping his hands on the jeans he fell asleep in and was smiling stupidly at me.

"Ok, where are the towels again?" He asked cutting through the dinning room I had come through and climbing up the stairs.

"The closet their in is beside the bathroom, if you get any water on the floor, make sure to wipe it up, please." I said. I heard him shout 'Alright' before sitting down on the couch next to Mana.

"Found him?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Unfortunately."

Mana laughed, leaving the TV on some cooking show and laid the remote down on the coffee table. I didn't pay any attention to the program. I keep wonder what Lavi and Road were talking about. I wondered if the got along alright or Lavi said something stupid to make her mad.

Either way, I just couldn't seem to get that article or Road out of my mind.

* * *

I hope you liked. There's more on the way!

REVIEW. Please. I'm begging you. Reviews are love.


	2. Inelegant

_:May 13:_

When Lavi got out of the shower, we went back upstairs to my room. When we opened the door, Road was there. She was sitting on her legs and drawing again.

Lavi crossed the length of my room and sat down on floor in front of the mirror. Lavi picked up the marker from the floor from where he had left it while I sat there studying the drawings.

They were different this time. There was a man like that looked a lot like a Vampire. He had a long strip of white hair that spiked up into the air while the rest was colored in. He looked like Dracula.

There was a woman with shoulder length curly hair and dark circles around her eyes. She had a smile on her face, but it didn't look like a happy one. It seemed like she had to force herself to smile. Every person that Road had drawn looked somewhat familiar to me.

Before Lavi had a chance to write anything down, I grabbed the marker out of his hand. He shouted a startled "Hey!" but didn't make any move to get it back from me.

_Who are these people?_ I wrote quickly. Road averted her eyes from what she was drawing and read what I wrote. For second, I swore I saw her smile, but it quickly vanished.

_They're people that live in this world with me and some now live in your world now._

"Ask her if she knows the names of those people." Lavi said.

_Do you happen to know their names?_

She shook her head no and then vanished.

_:May 16:_

It's been three days since Lavi and I had seen Road. Lavi seems to have forgotten about her, but I couldn't seem to get her out of my mind. I have dreams about her, although in my dream, she appeared to have long hair instead of the short and choppy hair she has now. She would often be hold a baby in her arms and the dream would end with me saying, "I love you."

When I asked Lavi about Road, my assuming of him having forgotten about her were correct.

"Who's Road?"

When he had said that, it made me think that I really was just going crazy.

Maybe I am.

_:May 18:_

Still no sign of Road, but I keep dreaming of her. She's in a dark purple room. She is wearing a puffy pink long sleeved shirt and a short purple shirt. The strange thing was; there were class dolls floating in the air around her. They had blood coming out of their mouths. I called out to Road. She stood and as she turned to face me, I noticed she was holding someone's head in her lap.

It was mine.

Mana held his head in his hand as he set his son's journal in the chair next to him.

He felt so empty. The journal was the only thing he had left of his son; his own flesh and blood. How was he supposed to tell his wife when she came home from her business trip. Allen was their son.

And then he remembered something.

Allen's suicide note. It was also something he had left of his son. He had never read it, he just carried it around with him.

_I'm making my dreams a reality. I love you._

_-Allen_

_{End.}_

_I posted the wrong thing. Sorry. Here's the right one._

_Anyway. This is the end. No more. Done. This is my first complete mult-ish-chapter story. Sorry it took so long to update, I wrote this chapter like three times. I didn't like the other ones I wrote. So... yeah. Thanks again, peeps. Review and let me know if you like the ending. Aagin, sorry I posted the wrong thing. I'm stupid. Don't mind me. _

_I'm out._


End file.
